In a conventional lithography process, such as imprint molding, step and flash imprint molding, solvent assisted micromolding, microtransfer molding, and micromolding in capillaries, a mold with a pattern is placed on substrate. A layer of liquid is interposed by various methods between the patterned surface of the mold and the substrate. The liquid is then solidified by a cure or solvent removal processes. When the mold is removed, a patterned feature is left on the substrate.
These lithography processes for molding may suffer from various drawbacks. When the liquid is solidified by curing, e.g., by exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, heat, or both, this may add steps and cost to the process. Certain applications may not be compatible with the UV radiation or heat required for curing. Furthermore, cured materials may be difficult to etch. When solvent must be removed, this also adds process steps and may create environmental concerns. Furthermore, solvent removal may cause dimensional change or undesirable bubbles to form in the media. Cured materials may also be difficult to remove, resulting in poor reworkability.